


Just Say It

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel wants Spike to say it. Spike won't do it. Angel uses coercion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenodike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xenodike).



Spike writhed on the sheets beneath his Sire, wrists straining as if against invisible bonds. He lay on his back, fighting his whimpers even as they left his throat. His hands fisting the sheets, eyes screwed up against the coil of molten pleasure curled up in his abdomen and his arms splayed out to the sides, he made a picture that his Sire thought would make even the straightest of men turn gay over.

"That's it, my Little One," Angel crooned softly into his boy's ear. "Let it out…I want to hear your voice. Want to hear what my touch does to you…"

Spike let out a soft little keening whimper and rolled his hips up into his Sire's questing fingers. He was so close, so close. He had been for about an hour now, but Angel wouldn't let him come until he said it. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't say it.

Spike turned pleading blue eyes towards his Sire, begging, "Please, Sire…Please…Just let me come. I'll do what you want, just pleeeeeease."

Angel smiled slightly at his boy, enjoying this power that his Favored so rarely granted him. The elder vampire shed his clothes finally and stifled his sigh of relief as his arousal sprung free from its confines. When the brunet turned back to his Childe, he had to bite his lower lip to keep the low moan of appreciation that threatened to his escape his lips.

His boy lay on his bed, arms spread out crucifixion style, hands fisting the sheets as he tried to fight down his arousal even as it grew steadily at the sight of his Sire's finally naked body. Spike looked up, eyes wide and dark with arousal, small little whimpers escaping his lips.

Angel figured he'd left his boy on the peak for far too long. If the fact that he'd wanted to just let go and fuck Spike into the mattress had anything to do with it, his face didn't show it. Reaching out, his right hand closed over the tube of lubricant on the night stand while his left reached down to cup Spike's balls, pressing them up against his body and wringing a strangled moan from the blond's lips.

A small smirk quirked one side of Angel's mouth up and he reached two lubed fingers behind his own back, giving a soft moan as his fingers breached the tight ring of muscle there. Spike's gold-blue eyes widened and he had to fight the urge to thrust into the hand that was still teasing him.

"That's a good boy, Will. Remembering what your daddy told you and not moving. Did you want a reward for being a good boy?" Angel asked his quivering Childe.

Spike could only whimper helplessly, not being able to speak or nod his head and Angel took mercy on him. Pulling out his fingers, Angel moved to straddle his boy's waist, the blond's cock resting in between his cheeks. "Don't move. Understand, baby?" Angel asked. It was not a real question and Spike knew it. He still blinked once in acquiescence and the older man permitted him that. Deciding to torture his boy a little bit more, Angel just rocked slowly against the cock nestled snugly between his cheeks, making no move to impale himself.

Finally it grew to be too much for the younger vampire. "Please, Sire…Please…"

"Please what, baby?" Angel said, cocking his head to the side as if truly curious.

"Please, daddy, can I have my prezzie?" Spike asked, hating that he had to say that, but it couldn't be helped. He had no intention of winding up with blue balls because the great poof "Holy JESUS!" he cried, eyes screwing shut as he fought against his orgasm when Angel impaled himself in one swift move.

Angel nearly came himself at the look on his boy's face and his willful attempt to stave off his release. He knew that he was close and so he moved. He moved his legs so his feet were flat on the bed to either side of Spike's hips. A low keening began in the blond's throat and all thoughts of what he was trying to do flew from the brunet's mind as the cock he rode stroked in and out of him, punching his prostate on every thrust.

And Spike watched him the whole time. Even as his head flew back. Even when his eyes screwed themselves shut. And even when his long dead seed spurted from his swollen arousal and the blond's name left his lips. Not through all that did Spike's eyes leave his form. When Angel came back to himself, Spike looked like he was in pain.

And he was in fact. While his Sire had come apart at the seams Spike had to fight not to do the same for he had been given express instructions not to do so. Angel leaned down and caught his little blond lover's lips with his own and whispered against them, "Come for me, my love. Fill me with your seed and mark me as yours."

Spike pulled his mouth away and screamed Angel's name at his softly murmured words, eyes rolling back and hands coming up to clutch at his Sire's shoulders as if needing an anchor to hold him to this plane of existence. He came down slowly, releasing a soft whimper now and again as aftershocks crashed through him.

When he was finally aware that he hadn’t died (again), he realized that Angel must have moved off of him because the brunet was holding his Childe, stroking his hair and nuzzling his throat. Before sleep could overwhelm him, Spike said, "Fine. You bloody win, wanker…The astronaut would beat the fucking caveman's head in. Then fuck him to death…"

The last thing he heard before falling into oblivion was his Sire's soft chuckling.

 _~Fin~_


End file.
